Anonymous Love
by flowerboys
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Cloud has been receiving gifts and poems signed 'S.Z.' all day long, during classes. Clearly, they are from his lovers, Sephiroth and Zack, right...? Right! Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud SZC Valentine's Day one-shot


Right-o. Crap, forgot to add my author's ramble:

Yay, it's Valentine's day. (insert dead-pan face here) Let's be honest: I hate Valentine's Day. I see it as nothing more than a way to make money using glitter, ribbon, pink and sparkles. Blah-de-blah. But yeah, I won't go on about that.

Quick announcement for CE (Corrupted Error): I am once more going away for a week, next week. I doubt I'll be able to update before I do, since I am literally being smothered by school work at the moment. It is murdering me. Especially art (shakes fist angrily at Art)

Disclaimer: Let us explain why _fan_ is called_ FAN_...

Right, enough of my blabbering, read, enjoy and please leave a kind review if you can (:

P.S: sooo...anyone got a hot date? xD

* * *

What a way to spend Valentine's day. Sitting in classroom, learning about the art of materia, at which Cloud may as well be a proclaimed master thanks to his two SOLDIER 1st lovers. Whilst the rest of the world revelled in the once-a-year opportunity of being showered with clichéd gifts, wrapped in pink tissue paper and crimson ribbon by their significant other. Cards bathed in equally pinkish hues; containing the sappiest and most outlandish declarations of love and poetry. Whilst every other boyfriend, girlfriend and husband, wife, received these material gifts: Cloud was tied to a full schedule of classes and training all day long. He sighed quietly, feeling like a love-sick teenager – and he wasn't about to deny it. He tapped his pen idly against his textbook, before scribbling down notes he had memories off by heart. Glancing at the time, he noted he had 10 more minutes off Materia Class before Practical Combat Training. His aqua gaze observed the class which had fallen silent, only the sound of pens scratching against paper sounding in the classroom.

The blond also, reluctantly, busied himself with his work, when a knock sounded on the door. Instructor Jonson called out an irritated, "Enter," and a boyish featured male, recognised to be the assistant of a few 1st and 2nd Class SOLDIERs. Mostly running errands for them though: delivering letters, reports and such. Jonson raised a questioning eyebrow, as the assistant moved closer to him, ignoring the rising whispers of the cadets, as he held out a package to the Instructor.

"Is it for the Instructor?"

"…Is it from him? Who is he?"

"He's got balls giving him something for Valentine's day…"

"…Everyone knows Jonson hates Valentine's day…"

A well placed glare sent all the cadets' eyes shifting hastily back to their work, except from Cloud, who continued to observe from the back corner of the classroom.

"Excuse me for interrupting Instructor, but I have a package for…" He glanced down at a small note attached to the flat, rectangular box with a neat, red ribbon, "Cloud…Strife?" The blond felt himself shrinking into his chair as the cadets' eyes snapped to his small figure, whisper growing once more. His blue eyes covered slightly by the blond hair he allowed to fall across his face. Cloud held back a groan of anguish: this was no doubt Zack's doing. He was forever telling his ebony haired lover to at least make their relationship more discreet and avoid favouritism at all time. But for Cloud it was like talking to a brick wall. Albeit a lovable and good-looking one.

"Shut up and do yer fuckin' work!" The Instructor bellowed across the suddenly noisy classroom, and silence took hold once more. "Come an' get this pink piece of crap off my desk, Strife!" Cloud trembled slightly at his name being spoken with disdain, but muttered a shaky, "Yes, sir…" as he rose from his seat.

As usual, walking to the front of the classroom seemed to last a lifetime; the burning gazes of his fellow cadets boring into his back. The cadets already hated him, for some reason that was beyond Sephiroth and Zack, but this would only make it all the worse. No one but him had received something for Valentine's day so far. As he neared the front, he also noticed that the package was in fact a box filled with an array of Belgian pralines; decorated with an oversized ribbon. The sensation of dread simply extinguished the hope of going one day without crude insults and comments from the other cadets. He picked up the package and ushered back to his seat, ignoring the seething glare of his Instructor at the package; as he assistant also exited. He exhaled a breath when he sat back down in his seat, a few pairs of eyes still staring at him in wonder and curiosity. He ignored the gazes as he reached hesitantly for the heart shaped piece of card, and his breath caught in his throat at the curly, printed writing,

'_Cloud._

_For many a times, as I gaze into your eyes, _

_I am reminded of the chill'd October skies._

_Yours Truly, S.Z'_

The blond read the two lines over and over again, before a sharp whisper from in front of him snapped him harshly out of his reverie,

"Psst! Hey, Cloud, who's it from?" A reddish-brown haired boy Cloud recognised to be Dennix, asked him. The blond refrained to cock an eyebrow or disdain, instead shrugging and mouthing,

"I dunno…" _Oh, so you're talking to me now, are you? _He thought to himself. Dennix was not a part of the main group who seemed to satisfy their own insecurities through Cloud's agony, but nor did he attempt to stop it.

He looked at the note once more: printed writing did not help him in finding out who it was from, but several other clues did indeed point to Sephiroth and Zack. The initials SZ clearly pointed to Sephiroth, Zack. Zack had, a long time ago, bullied Cloud's favourite food out of him, and the blond had finally admitted it was chocolate. Furthermore, contrary to popular belief, Sephiroth had a much more gentle side to his usually stoic exterior: he had a soft spot to poetry. And to fix the foundations of his conclusion that this was indeed from his two lovers: they were forever mentioning how beautiful his eyes were.

Cloud smiled to himself as the bell run, and the shuffling of cadets gathering their belongings filled the room. Despite the fact that rumours, whispers and gossiping would be circulating all day now, the blond didn't mind at all. Perhaps favouritism did have its advantages.

This time, no knock was heard and Cloud wasn't surprised, due to the loudness of scraping, clanging and colliding of steel blades. It had been 45 minutes into the one hour lesson. As he noticed the same assistant from earlier, pass an awkwardly shaped package to Lieutenant Karlson, their instructor for Practical Combat Training. The Lieutenant, nodded a thanks to the assistant, who ushered out. Cloud realised he had been staring for a second too long, as Dennix – his sparring partner – colliding into him, sending the small blond crashing into the hard floor. He yelped in surprise, as the auburn haired Dennix simply laughed, immediately extending a hand to Cloud. The blue eyed cadet however, simply grumbled his dislike, and brushed away the other cadet's hand, getting to his feet and patting down his clothing. His eyes couldn't help but stray to the Lieutenant, who seemed to inspect the oddly shaped gift, before looking up to search for Cloud.

Dennix had noticed the gaze of the blue eyes as he nudged Cloud friendlily,

"Hey, another one?" Cloud found himself nodding, dreading the gift too much to remember to frown at the cadet he did not particularly like. The Lieutenant grinned at him, and friendly guy, Cloud thought, before waving the blond over. Cloud looked at Karlson, ordering himself harshly not to acknowledge the package.

"Well, looks like someone's got their eye on ya, kiddo!" He said cheerfully, passing the neatly wrapped gift to the blushing blond. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that Sephiroth and Zack were in a relationship with Cloud; but surely some of the more trusted 1sts knew.

"Thanks, sir." He muttered, taking the package and thanking whatever deities were watching over him when the Lieutenant said,

"Alright kids, scram! I'm letting ya go earlier!" A chorus of cheers could be heard from the cadets as they slowly began to file out, into the locker rooms. Cloud felt a presence behind him as he peered at the note, and felt the package which was oddly squishy.

'_Cloud._

_There are not enough words to express my love _

_Even if I hired a choir. _

_And that sweetness of your scent_

_Forever haunts me, _

_As it will be something I'll always desire._

_Yours Lovingly, S.Z'_

"Wow…" Dennix said from behind him, and Cloud wanted to turn around, screaming 'mind your own business', but he simply found himself agreeing, before running his finger against the silver ribbon wrapped around dark crimson wrapping paper. Silver: he immediately associated with Sephiroth. His lovers had constantly reminded him of their love, but not in such grand gestures of gifts and poetry. The grandest it ever got were Zack's ridiculous analogies; but that did not mean Cloud wasn't aware of the love they felt for him. He blushed slightly, and was glad his back was to the intruding cadet.

"Well, go on, open it!" The blond didn't notice a few other cadets who had stopped to watch him tear gently at the paper, revealing: a caramel brown furred, teddy bear. Adorned with a large, cinnamon red, oversized bow tied around its neck. The silk felt like soft whispers against his skin, as a fierce blush crept up at his cheeks.

"Oh God…" He said in complaint, as he began to have his doubt about the 'advantages' of favouritism.

Now there was no doubt this was from his two older lovers. Sephiroth, had discovered Cloud's old possessions hidden under the large bed they shared on weekends at the General's apartment. He had shuffled through them, finding a small teddy bear; which Cloud explained to be his mother's old item of comfort, all the while blushing madly. The silver wrapping ribbon was an explanation of its own, and the poetic words of the note – once again printed- brought the blond reminders of the intimate nights they had spent: three becoming one. Words whispered lovingly, affectionately into his ears, against his skin. He quickly cut off his train of thought before a simple blush could change to something a little more troublesome

A few chuckles sounded around him, as well as whispers and words he did not bother to acknowledge. He simply gathered the wrapping paper, detaching the note to place in his pocket, before throwing the torn paper into the bin on his way out. He stormed into the locker room, beginning to change as quickly as possible before grabbing his possessions. He marched towards his next class of Theoretical Combat Training, the bear tucked under his right arm, the box of posh pralines in his bag that was slung across his shoulder.

As he slipped quietly into his seat behind Dennix once more – as seating plans for each class were the same – he realised the class was once more deathly silent as they gazed peculiarly at the blond, his box of chocolate and teddy bear. Cloud had unfortunately, had not time to deposit these gifts at his dorm, and had to therefore carry them to class. As he set about his task, textbook work assigned by Commander Tseng: their cover teacher for the day since their usual Instructor was absent, Dennix turned around once more.

"Hey Cloud, you okay?"

"Yes!" He whispered back harshly, and could see Dennix flinching slightly as the blond held back a roll of his eyes.

"So, who was it from?" He asked hesitantly, aware of the Turk's gaze on him.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Cadet, what part of silence do you not comprehend." His even, calm yet demanding statement made a few other cadets cower into themselves, as Dennix turned abruptly, too shaken to even apologise. Cloud waited briefly as there was nothing but silence once more, before discreetly leaning forward to whisper,

"All it says is S.Z." The blond had decided that there was no harm in telling Dennix, as there was no way the cadet could put two and two together.

Cloud had assumed that there were no more ridiculous gifts to come when only 5 minutes remained until the class was dismissed. A knock at the door however, sent his heart fluttering and he had to suppress a smile. Once again, the same assistant entered, holding, to Cloud's displeasure, a bunch of exactly 12, red roses. The bouquet wrapped in white tissue paper and held in place with a violet shade ribbon. The smile faded from Cloud's lips at the ridiculousness of the gift. Now his lovers were definitely taking it too far: how could Sephiroth allow this to happen!

The blond gazed on in disbelief as the assistant gestured to the bouquet of flowers and spoke quietly to an amused-looking Tseng,

"For Cloud Strife?" The Commander gestured to the blond, as the assistant exited and Tseng dismissed the class for lunch. Cloud packed his things up, slinging his bag over his shoulder once more, as he approached Tseng, in a now empty classroom. The Turk gazed at the attacked note with interest, speaking with an almost bored tone, though his words held importance.

"This is odd…Sephiroth has never been known to allow such a thing. However much Zachary bothered him, the General has never been lenient." Cloud stopped breathing altogether, his face paling. How did he know of–

"Worry not, Cloud. I will not reveal this to anybody else. I am a Turk: it is my duty to maintain secrets as well as obtain."

"T-Thanks…sir."

"It seems as though it is indeed from the General and his Lieutenant, but I still find it…odd." He said, gesturing to the flowers once more and probably referring to the initials at the end of the poetic note. Cloud simply nodded, not knowing what to reply, as he took the flowers from the Commander, thanking him once more.

Cloud stepped out into the empty hallway, and leaned against the wall. He neared the roses to his face and took a deep breath of the enthralling, sickly sweet fragrance of the roses. He felt light-heading briefly, leaning his head back against the wall, before moving to read the note he anticipated,

'_Cloud. _

_Your hair is like the gold,_

_Of Mideel's ancient caves_

_You are a precious stone I cannot grasp_

_All I want it hold you, touch you_

_But perhaps I'm asking for too much?_

_Your Admiring, S.Z'_

The words left him feeling more light-headed than the scent of the roses had, and a grin found its way to his lips. For the hundredth time that day, the blond found himself cursing ShinRa's ridiculous timetable. What he would give to be with his lovers right now…

Cloud decided to make a short trip to his room at the barracks quickly, before going to eat lunch. As he reached the door of his room, a frown marred his face immediately; as Dennix stood, leaning against the wall, looking bored than ever. No sign of his usual tormentors however, settled a slight ease within Cloud, as walked over. Dennix's eyes focused on him, a greeting smile on his lips as he leant off the way, and stood.

"Hey, I figured you might drop all that stuff off here before lunch." Cloud nodded, unlocking the door, and hesitantly leaving it open behind himself to allow the other cadet entry.

"So, what does it say?" Cloud placed the items on his bed, digging a hand into his pocket to extract the most recent poetic note. He blushed, passing it to Dennix without a word.

After a brief silence, Dennix sat down on Cloud's bed, where the blond had also taken a hesistant seat.

"Oh my…looks like this person really has taken a liking to you…" He said with a grin. The blond grumbled something incoherent in reply, turning his blushing face the other way.

"Well, anyways. Ready to go for lunch?" Cloud looked at him, wanting to ask 'why the hell should I go lunch with you?' but instead nodded politely, welcoming the rare company of another cadet.

The lunch hall, as always, was bustling with groups of people. And long after Cloud had finished his lunch, he sat with Dennix. Not going to the library or quiet outdoors like he usually did. The blond secretly hoped that Zack would make an appearance at the cadet lunch hall like he sometimes did, but the absence of the ebony haired man left him looking all the more forward to the evening; when he would at last get to spend time with his two lovers. Cloud and Dennix engaged in some light conversation, when suddenly an unfamiliar face approached them. Dennix looked thoroughly confused, whereas Cloud did not know whether to smile or frown at the package the stranger held between trembling fingers.

"Yeah, erm, are you…Cloud Strife?" The dark-brown haired boy asked as Cloud nodded, taking the package held out to him. The boy disappeared back out of the lunch hall, and the blond eyed up the package.

"Well go on!" Dennix prompted, leaning over expectantly from his seat opposite Cloud. The blond nodded slightly, ignoring the rectangular package once more, for now, and instead detaching the note to read. He thanks the loudness of the hall, so he was spared embarrassment:

'_Cloud. _

_I cannot endure this any longer_

_And if you were in my position you would agree_

_Writhing under my touch_

_I've yearned for you to be beneath me,_

_I know you want to join me and such._

_Your Ever Impatient, S.Z'_

"This is getting ever so slightly creepy now…" Once more, Dennix was the first to speak, and Cloud was left in shock, mouth agape at the sheer intimacy of the words. The love and closeness pouring from the printed words. Definitely courtesy of Zack, he thought. Of course Dennix didn't know that.

"Would you actually go out with them? If you found out who they are, of course." The cadet suddenly asked, leaving Cloud at a loss of words. _I already do_, he thought to himself, but simply shrugged, tearing at the rosy pink paper of the package to distract Dennix. Removing the paper, he revealed a book titled "Poems for my Love." He flicked through it briefly and found an array of poems. Overrated, clichéd, stereotypical love poems. Dennix held back a laugh, at the growing heat on Cloud's cheeks. _Taking it too far, Zack…_ Cloud thought to himself, before stuffing the book into his bag and rising from his seat.

"I'll see you in class." The blond muttered, mentally blaming the heat in his cheeks for the humid air of the lunch hall.

By the last hour of his busy schedule, Cloud found himself almost looking forward to whatever ridiculously embarrassing item of affection he would be gifted with next. He was also looking forward to finally spending time with his two lovers and giving Zack a lecture about the implications of favouritism and moral rights and wrongs; as well as Sephiroth for conceding. He scribbled down the last of the notes from a book about ShinRa's radio technology, before turning his awaiting gaze back to the clock, ticking painfully slowly on the far wall. A few minutes later, when only 5 minutes exactly remained until the end of class, a familiar knock thudded through the air. The door handle was turned soon after, not awaiting for Lieutenant Mason's "Enter."

The assistant, whose face Cloud had now memorised by heart, entered, giving the blond a knowing smile. The blond couldn't help but shuffle lower into his seat, as the gazes of the entire class trained on him once more. Dennix simply grinned, as the assistant and Lieutenant Mason exchanged words briefly.

As the class was dismissed, Cloud shuffled over to the Lieutenant, who was eyeing up a flat, thin looking wrapped package. An unnecessarily huge bow completing the decorated gift.

"For you, Strife." The Lieutenant said: a many of few words and therefore often compared to Sephiroth's, public, stoic personality. The blond nodded, taking the package, and whispering a thanks to the Gods above when no Dennix was in view in the empty corridor. The blond rushed to his room in the barracks, shutting the door before he could be disturbed, and practically ripping the wrapping paper apart. To reveal a thin, gold lined frame filled with pictures of himself. He swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, blocking his airways. He tore the note away next, looking over it with frantic eyes,

'_Cloud._

_Though others may ignore,_

_I will do no such thing_

_I strive for so much more,_

_To hear you moan and touch your skin_

_Let me look at you, take care of you_

_And marvel at your splendour._

_For you are like a God to me, _

_And oh so much more._

_Yours Always, S.Z'_

He swallowed thickly, once more. Yes, Sephiroth and Zack had, on several occasions, voiced their obsession over him – Zack through more ridiculously clichéd words than Sephiroth, but never did Cloud think that they would go to such…obscene lengths. He gazed at the pictures of himself, ones he had never seen before. Mostly of him laughing and a few of him blushing, as he quickly put the frame into a bag with the rest of the notes and gifts acquired today: setting off towards the General's apartment with a determination.

As he reached his silver haired lover's apartment door, he hesitated slightly; an odd habit he had picked up, though knocked quietly nonetheless. The door was opened almost immediately, as though he had been expected, as he was pulled into the apartment gently yet firmly. A strong, familiar, toned pair of arms gathered him up to Zack's chest, as a pair of grinning lips planted firmly, coaxingly, upon his own. His feet lifted from the ground as his bag fell limply to the ground; the blond not caring whether its contents spilt upon the floor. His own arms carefully wound around Zack's neck, his legs moving to encircle his lover's waist as he moaned into his ebony haired lover's mouth. As the two parted for air, a flushed look upon Cloud's cheeks, Zack whispered against his mouth,

"You don't know how much I missed you…" He kissed the blond again, briefly, his voice overflowing with affection, "I love you so fucking much…"

Cloud smirked against the kiss, shivering against the hands that moving to beneath his shirt, trailing across his spine. "Really…" He said back, amused at how Zack still needed to declare his lover after all of those gifts and notes.

"Yeah, I do…seriously, I do…" The ebony haired Lieutenant moaned back, mistaking Cloud's words for hesitance. The blond noted he had been backed up against a wall as a pair of flushed hips ground harshly against his own, turning him to a quivering wreck.

They were gently interrupted by a deep chuckle from Sephiroth, who had exited the bedroom wearing an outfit of his rarely used civilian clothes. Cloud noticed that Zack had also done the same, as he was reluctantly lowered to the ground, in between many more kisses placed haphazardly upon his jaw and throat.

"He hasn't been home for even 5 minutes and already you are molesting him, Zachary." Cloud's heart fluttered at the word 'home', and he spoke gently from Zack's arms.

"I don't mind…it's a nice kind of molesting." As Sephiroth chuckled once more, Cloud blushed fiercely, stepping into, the welcoming arms of the General. "Hey…" Cloud mumbled after parting from a slow, passionate kiss, leaning into the cupping palm of Sephiroth's hand on his cheek. Cloud leaned his other cheek against his jade eyed lover's chest, as Zack moved to embrace him from behind, muttering,

"Love you…"

"Cloud? What is that?" Sephiroth spoke suddenly, though calmly, as Cloud and Zack turned to face whatever the silver warrior was referring to. Cloud looked confused for a moment, before wriggling out from between his lovers and looking sternly at Zack, as he picked up the gifts scattered across the floor.

"This, I believe, is proof of Zack's biased views." He held up the notes and teddy bear, the rest of the gifts still laying on the ground beside his bag. "Zack, how many times have I told you to_ stop_ with the favouritism! It's not doing any– "

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait…hang on…" He interrupted, looking thoroughly perplexed. Cloud cocked his head to side at him, furrowing his own eye brows.

"I didn't send you any of that!" He said finally, as the General confirmed with a nod and steady gaze at his youngest lover.

"You mean you…" Cloud trailed off, waving the notes into the air and holding the teddy with less affection, as Sephiroth spoke up,

"Zachary did attempt to convince me to allow him to send you a gift, but I decided that a show of favouritism in front of your fellow cadets would have no benefit." Cloud could do nothing but simply nod, as Zack snatched the notes form his hand, reading them over with a horrified expression before passing them to Sephiroth.

The room was quiet. Too quiet, Cloud decided, as he saw a hint of intensified green in Sephiroth's eyes. If they hadn't sent those notes. Those gifts….and oh gods, that picture frame…

"I understand why you assumed they were from us, Cloud. It seems this person signs as S.Z, which could also be Sephiroth and Zack." The General reasoned, as Zack looked on, horrified, having spotted the frame filled with photographs of his petite, blond haired lover. He moved to pick it up, before looking at Cloud, who was trembling visibly; drawing him into his chest and seeming to shield him with his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, we'll work out who this is. We'll get to the bottom of this, won't we, Seph? Cos to be honest, this shit is creepy and pervy…" He soothed, as Sephiroth put on his famous, large, leather coat and retrieved masamune.

"Who delivered them, Cloud?"

"E-erm…that, assistant, person. He usually works for 1sts?" He nodded to Zack at Cloud's reply, who gathered the blond in his arms and marched out of the apartment.

"Now, I will say this once, Blake, so listen carefully because I am sure you know how much I despise repeating myself. Who sent Strife those gifts?" Sephiroth said, having drawing himself to his full height, masamune at the ready if needs be, as maintaining eye contact with the trembling assistant.

"E-erm…I, uhm…" He seemed to consider lying, but reconsidered as he saw the flaring green in Lieutenant Fair's eyes. "Sebastian Zale… G-general, sir." And then was a moment where luck seemed to be on the trio's side, as Sebastian Zale himself passed through the corridor they stood in. His smile faltered just as he passed Sephiroth; being stopped in his tracks as masamune extended before him, blocking his path.

"S-sir–"

"Zale…I should've known. S.Z…" The General almost growled, holding back a cruel smirk as the 1st Class SOLDER gasped at the sight of Cloud Strife staring directly at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Cloud…–"

"Belongs. To. Us." Zack ground out, emphasising his point by tightening his grip on the small blond.

"Oh god…look, I'm so sorry, sirs, I was not aware–"

"Well, _Lieutenant_, you are now." He neared Sebastian, "And I suggest you leave now, before a slight…slip of my hand…leads to a far tragic series of events." He twirled masamune slightly, the deadly blade glinting in the light, as Zale nodded hastily, not able to mutter something as simple as an apology.

Sephiroth and Zack turned to regard the small they had placed back onto the ground once back into the apartment. They smiled at one another as Cloud grimaced at the gifts shifted to the corner of the room; allowing them to probably gather dust over the years.

"You know…" Zack whispered with slightly husk in his voice, "I'd like to try out some of the stuff that was in the poems…" Cloud shivered at the hands that landed on his hips, as a tongue he recognised to be Sephiroth's, traced a wet, hot trail along his jaw. He grunted his agreement, before placing his own lips against Cloud's and then Zack's,

"I believe Cloud may need a reminder of who he belongs to…" The lust, possessiveness laced within that deep voice immediately sent shivers along Cloud's body. As they moved towards the bedroom, the blond barely registering the journey, he heard Zack whisper,

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Indeed it is." Sephiroth chuckled back.


End file.
